SCP-682
Appearance 682's appearance is one that varies in almost every episode he appears in due to his encorperation of materials and life, survival tactics, and simple needs for a moment. In general, however, he has olive green-colored scales over most of his body with some forest/emerald green-colored scales that cover his upper body (where they can be seen). He has a dark brown/black mane that goes like a horse's from his neck down across the whole length of his tail and a full head of fur that comes down over his eyes when nothing is done with it that looks much like hair. He has sharp teeth that are often stained with blood, but are occasionally snow white and a blood red maw and tongue. He has four claws on each foot (or hand) and the front two have an opposoble thumb as the fourth finger. His undersides tends to be a creamy white more often than not, but will sometimes be a different color based on material. He has six legs and when changing to a more anthropomorphic form, he has two legs and four arms. Most of the time, he has somewhere between three and five eyes on his head, but can have eyes elsewhere on his body alongside other mouths if he wishes; the eyes tend to be golden yellow, but have been dark red or bright green before. Most other parts of his appearance differ every time, like his height, damage on his body (if there is some), and different materials he has encorperated for defense or attacking. The occasional animal or person may also be used for survival tactics (etc. a shark for it's many rows of teeth), but he can retract these features and only use them when needed if he wishes. Personality 682's personality is very consistent with only minor changes here and there as part of his character development. He has a hatred for life and wishes for it all to perish, but has since abandoned this pursuit (mostly) since meeting up with the others. Though he does not actively pursue it anymore, he commonly makes remarks about how much he hates somebody, something, or even a whole race that is alive. He also takes delight in watching things die and even moreso by his own hand. 682, though calmer now out of containment, has a major temper and is known to rampage when angered with (almost) no care of what or who gets in his way. Very few things can calm him when he is in this state other than time or a lot of decimation and death, but he will not harm Skully , so if he is in the way, he will just go around him and keep destroying everything stop. He tends to be very bitter and uncaring towards most activities, conversations, and ideas, seeing them all as pointless wastes of time, but if he is comfortable with someone, he may "delight" them with conversation and then just toy with them before brutally murdering them. Love and Romance 682 is very much the one that doesn't give a shit in love, but as the relationship goes on, this part of him tends to go away some. Due to his angry, bitter, and hate-filled personality, it can be hard for him to accept that he has fallen for somebody (since this will never happen), so he may seem extra angry at them, but not harm them more than a little (this means he will bite your arm off), because he holds back. He tends to make comments before going into a relationship regarding how they seem less hideous than others and if they hesitate or back down, he will become a little hurt and wonder if they think he's too disgusting (he doesn't think that, since he's the prefect organism), himself, but he will shrug this off. Once in a relationship, he will mostly focus on sex (rough sex to espicific), not harming them (as far as sex goes), and protecting them should they ever be in danger (as well as rampaging should they ever get injured by someone). He has a lot of trouble showing affection and saying sweet things like how he loves them at first, thinking of such notions as stupid and that they should know he loves them, because he doesn't try and kill them. If explained in a way he can understand, he will attempt to correct this behavior and show a softer and deeper love to them (LOL no), though he will seem very nervous and unsure when starting (this is bullshit, he's not unsure about anything, if he wants your ass, you better give your ass to him). As far as things that he ''does ''like, he likes destruction and killing, so violent video games and horror movies are things he will enjoy doing with a loved one (why play videogames about killing when you can do it in real life?), but he will also enjoy cuddling up with them. He tends to also have an interest in food , though his cooking skills are horrendous and the more burnt the food is, the unhealthier it is, and even the more poisonous it is, the more he enjoys it. If one wants him to cook for them, they would have to tell him to cook the opposite that he would for himself. (he can eat virtually anything, so cooking it's not a problem) Abilities and Skills He will kick all ass ( all scps, humanity, maybe god ) and there is nothin you can do about it *SCP File